My Ships
by GreeceCat07
Summary: This isn't even a fanfiction. This is just a list of my ships, and why I ship them. If I don't know you then I WILL regard you as a stalker. Unless you just need good ship ideas. Then just don't let me know you're there. This is actually mostly for my benefit.
1. USUK

**Here is information about my shipping of USUK, and why I ship it.**

* * *

There are several logical reasons to ship USUK.

_First:_

One of the writers of the show said that England was homosexual and that he has a thing for America.

_Second:_

This fanfiction truly made me believe in USUK: s/7469837/1/It-s-Not-What-You-Think

_Third:_

I don't want to leave England all alone, and England's ships are mostly USUK and FRUK. Well I don't want to leave Canada alone either. So I made Franada, leaving USUK.

_Fourth:_

America broke from England because he didn't want to be regarded as his little brother anymore. My history class has confirmed it, unwittingly confirming my shipping and ultimately convincing me to ship USUK. Not like I needed more convincing at this point anyway, but...

* * *

**Anyway, now you know my first ship. However, it is not my OTP (One True Pairing for those of you wondering). You'll have to wait for that one.**


	2. Spamano

**My next ship: Spamano!**

**Not my OTP.**

**And you guys know I don't like leaving people alone, so never fear!**

* * *

_Reasons for Spamano:_

_First:_

Spain obviously likes Romano. And Romano likes Spain. Yay for people liking each other!

_Second_:

Romano, like England, is genetically predisposed to being kind of a twat (sorry, but it's true!) I think it's a miracle that anyone likes him at all.

_Third:_

Have you ever seen Spain the Boss and ChibiRomano? Come on, you fought a war for that guy Spain!

* * *

**And that was Spamano. Not all of my lists are going to be that long. And honestly, a lot of the reasons are going to be that they like each other and I'm just a pairer (I can't help it. I pair people with other people! It just happens.)**


	3. GerIta

**Germany and Italy. One of the most shipped ships of all time. I don't know one person who doesn't.**

* * *

_First:_

Germany and Italy really like each other. They're best friends. That's good enough for me.

_Second:_

They sleep in the same bed. Sometimes naked (well at least in Italy's case)

_Third:_

For Germany's birthday or Chistmas (I can't remember which), Italy gives him a patched up pair of underwear. Suggestive much?

_Fourth:_

They always do stuff for each other. Like Germany cleaning up after Italy, or Italy making him pasta. Germany even keeps a journal just about Italy.

_Fifth:_

They live in the same house for god's sake! THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME BED!

* * *

**Those are some of the reasons for shipping GerIta. There are so many more...**

**But still not my OTP!**


	4. Franada

_First:_

As you know, I hate leaving people alone. Don't worry, it'll all make sense in the end. France has FRUK and Franada. Britain has FRUK and USUK. America has USUK and AmeriCan. Canada has Franada and American. Love triangle much? I don't want to put America and Candada together, because that would be kind of gross. Thus Franada was born.

_Second:_

France is one of the few people who notices Canada. That's really the only expectation for a ship with Canada.

_Third:_

If logic is still with me, people in South Italy speak Spanish (Spamano). People in America speak English (USUK). And people in Canada speak French (well, some do). Once again, Franada is shipped.

* * *

**And there is my shipping of Franada. Still isn't my OTP (for those of you still confused, One True Pairing).**


	5. SuFin

**I'm sure you've been waiting for this. (Not my OTP)**

* * *

_First:_

Sweden and Finland. No other comments needed.

_Second:_

Sweden is the only character with a confirmed sexuality. Which is homosexual. But only with Finland.

_Third:_

Have you ever once seen them not together? No? I didn't think so.

_Fourth:_

They live in the same house and own a dog together. Go figure.

* * *

**The non-OTP SuFin. Because who wouldn't ship them?**


	6. Chrussia

**This is ChinaXRussia. I think it's Chrussia...? This is for you Emma. **

**Oh, and I heard your review. And you know who you are. I made this to keep track of my ships. If I ever doubt my ships, I can look up reasons that I ship that and be reassured. So, you that knows who you are, I don't really care what you think. Sorry, but I'll still upload my ships here.**

**Thanks for the rest of your reviews!**

**Not my OTP**

* * *

_First:_

My friend China ships Chrussia. And that's good enough for me. And mostly the reason this is a ship.

_Second:_

I would have to leave them alone! And I don't want , Russia has Belarus and Ukraine, but I have different plans for Japan.

* * *

**Yeah so mostly this is because my friend China likes this. If China wants to be paired with Russia, then they shall be paired!**

**And by the way, these are just my private ships. I mean, if you need ideas for ships you can look at this. But I respect your other ships (such as FRUK or something. If you want to ship other pairings, go for it.)**


	7. SwitzAus

**Switzerland and Austria. Once again, my personal friend Austria ships this, so, you know...**

**Thank you for the reviews. But please note that this is not a fanfiction! *gasp* I know, I'm breaking the rules! I'm a rule breaker! But I need to put my personal opinions somewhere organized, so... Yup. SwitzAus.**

* * *

_First:_

As I said, my personal friend Austria ships this. And, I'll admit it! I'm a people pleaser. Well, mostly to people I know. But you get the gist of it.

_Second:_

This is the only possible Switzerland ship without incest.

_Third:_

Who can deny chibi friends?

* * *

**I really wish I could write just a little fluffy story (because I can take advice!), but I am actually not that good a writer. I can come up with good ideas sometimes. Heck, great ideas sometimes. But I really cannot write detailed or emotional stories for the life of me. Sorry!**

**Once again, not my OTP. But I think I can stop telling you this, so I'll just tell you when it is my OTP. Hooray!**


	8. PruHun

**Yay! PruHun! The Awesome Prussia and Hungary who tends to hit him with a frying pan a lot. I'll come up with an adjective for that someday.**

* * *

_First:_

The awesome Prussia really does like Hungary. And Hungary likes Prussia too, because, who wouldn't?

_Second:_

More chibi friends! You gotta love chibi friends.

_Third:_

Hungary's main ships are PrussiaXHungary, and AustriaXHungary. Austria is taken because I didn't want to leave Switzerland alone. Thus PruHun was born (at least inside my mind).

* * *

**So PrussiaXHungary, eh? Kinda sounds like it could be a violent relationship. I feel proud of myself for updating more than once a day. But it was mostly because I was sick.**


	9. HREXChibitalia

**Holy Roman EmpireXChibitalia! (By the way HRE means Holy Roman Empire, if you didn't know.)**

**I don't know a single person who dosn't ship this. Doesn't mean there aren't any! But really. FEEL THE CHIBI-LOVE!**

**And by the way. How the heck did so many people find this? It's only like, 6 people. But how!? It must be in the depths of all fanfictions. Honestly, I applaud you guys. You really must be talented.**

* * *

_First:_

Gender confusion is just a minor setback. They really do like each other. Come on.

_Second:_

I believe in GerIta. I also believe that HRE grows up to be Germany (I have my reasons). So that can make sense, I guess.

_Third:_

Have you ever seen HRE around Chibitalia? He's adorable when he's embarassed. He also got embarassed when they went skinny-dipping. Which is good enough for me.

* * *

**Another ship down. Once again thanks to all my fans. You guys are cool for looking at my stuff. It automatically makes you cool.**


End file.
